1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of encoding a moving picture in a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method of encoding a moving picture by receiving a target object and encoding information including effect information to be applied to the target object from a user, and by applying the encoding information, and the mobile terminal using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Since convenience of a mobile terminal is widely well-known, usage of mobile terminals has greatly increased, and an increasing number of service providers are providing users with many more services for the mobile terminals. Also, in the mobile terminals, various functions are added, such as a function of a digital camera, an MP3 player and a camcorder, so that users become able to utilize various functions with only the mobile terminal, and not requiring other devices.
In a conventional mobile terminal using a conventional technique, only image resolution control or image size control is possible while recording a moving picture, moreover, with respect to a function of an effect, i.e. brightness, white balance or the like, a method of identically encoding all frames is utilized while recording the moving picture. Namely, an entire moving picture is encoded with only one effect, so that the entire moving picture is formed in an identical effect.
As users' need increase in complexity, the users may not be satisfied with the conventional mobile terminal using the conventional technique, e.g. when the users desire to make a background darker than a target object, to make the target object brighter than the background, or to bring out the target object from the background, the method of encoding the moving picture in the conventional mobile terminal using the conventional technique may not satisfy the users' complex needs.
Consequently, various functions for providing a method of encoding a moving picture of a mobile terminal are required to satisfy the users' complex needs.